ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvermist
Introduction The town of Islahiise, called Silvermist in the common tongue, has been around for several centuries. When magic fell the town almost died off, as too many individuals suddenly found themselves without motivation to live. But today it is a thriving, if small, community, one that was only recently discovered by the rest of Ebonfort. Appearance The most recently added village of Ebonfort lies over two hundred and fifty meters above the buildings of Silent Rise, up among the thinnest branches of the mighty Chartric oaks. Tiny homes are built in and around these slender branches, which are decorated with flowers and vines and tiny lanterns. The homes in the village are quite well-maintained; there are about a dozen, though the shops and school and workrooms and other buildings put the number of structures closer to twenty-five. Villagers The residents of Silvermist are quite unique in that they are exclusively fairies. It is pretty much a self-sufficient village, which is rather surprising due to the small size. Approximately fifty fairies live in the village, though that number does fluctuate slightly. Of the fifty-odd residents, there are usually less than ten children present in the village. Because fairies have such long lifespans and such short childhoods, there's a relatively large population of "middle-aged" fairies, between 50 and 300 years old. There are relatively few older fairies, ones who remember the fall of magic, though those that still live are often called upon to act as teachers and mentors to the young ones, as they are typically extremely skilled at their crafts. Demographics Social Standings Considering how recently Silvermist was brought into the fold, it's unlikely that many of the other towns really know what to think of the fairies, beyond the old perceptions of what happened after the fall of magic. Many of the fairies had turned to alcoholism and/or drugs after they were stripped of their magic, and many folk of the other towns still perceive fairies to be the drunken, forlorn individuals. Laws The residents of Silvermist now follow the laws of the Ebon Knights and have few official laws of their own. In the past they had a simple code of ethics (sharing with those in need, educating the young, healing the sick, that sort of thing) and certain hard rules (obvious ones, like no murder, rape, thievery or arson.) Crime and Punishment Currently punishments are handled by the Captain Knight who oversees the village. The default punishment for a criminal (someone who broke one of the hard rules) used to be exile from the town, and if an exile was caught lingering around the town, the hunters or sentries would be allowed to kill the criminal. In cases of murder and rape an alternate punishment, though extremely cruel, was sometimes used. The criminal's wings were cut off and he or she was flung to the ground. It was assumed that such an incapacitated individual would not survive the impact with the ground, or that the blood loss from the wing stubs would kill him or her. Defense The fairies are rather ill-defended. There are a few people who are specifically hunters (namely for insects and small birds and mammals) and they periodically take turns, three of them per night, as sentries to guard the slumbering town from wasps and carnivorous birds. Beyond this there is no real defense structure, as the town has been unnoticed by people who might mean it harm. It remains to be seen what sort of defense the Ebon Knights will put in. Fashion and Art Art in Silvermist is actually quite advanced. Many of the older fairies, with nothing to do with their lives, have gotten extremely good at their clothing and art. Fairy jewelry is quite elaborate, though it's rather hard for the people of Silvermist to acquire gold and silver to make things with. As far as fashion goes, spider silk is the favored material. It's strong and light and easily colorable, and between the size of the spiders in the forest and the amount of silk needed per garment, it's quite easily obtainable. For the wintertime layers of down feathers are sewn between layers of spider silk for warmth, as fairies lose body heat easily. Typically clothes and paintings are done in shades of red, pink, purple, black, brown, and green, as those are the most easily obtained natural colors. Patterns tend to be quite elaborate. Economy The people of Silvermist use a barter system primarily. Attempts have been made by the Ebon Knights to get the town to standardize to the normal gold/silver/copper currency of the vast majority of Ebonfort, but it has been met with resistance by the fairies (and for good reason, as many of the coins were almost as heavy as the fairies themselves). There is talk of introducing another kind of currency that might be easier on the fairies, but they don't know the specifics of it yet. Other The current Captain Knight who is assigned to Silvermist is Kalim, also known as the "Crazy Katzheer" to the residents of Silvermist. His squire is Lyellan Elenye. The civilian representative of Silvermist is Lyriia Elenye. Races Commonly Found Fairy